Approximately 54% of all firearm related deaths occur in the home where the firearm is kept. A majority of all unintentional firearm deaths involving children occurred while an adult was at the residence. With these statistics it is clear that conventional storage techniques fail to keep children safe from firearms. There are many different things that can cause this failure.
First, many gun owners do not use safes for all of their weapons, even if they own one. The primary reason this occurs is due to the desire to have their weapons available in case they need it in an emergency. Even when safes are used, children know where keys are kept and can figure out combinations easily. In some cases, a safe can be opened with straws or paper clips.
Although many companies try to get people to protect their families by protecting their firearms, there is no fail-safe method to keep a firearm out of a child's hands. In many times where accidental firearm discharge occurred, the child was able to access the firearm in either safes or unsecured settings and did not fire the weapon until moments after the action of picking up the weapon. Typically in these cases, an adult is present at the residence during these accidental discharges.
Situations like this require prevention techniques but also need to be buttressed with other methods. Currently, there is no notification method to allow firearm owners knowledge that their weapon has been handled. The Firearm Alarm addresses this safety vulnerability.